EFECTO BETH
by maitam
Summary: Una apuesta, un conjunto de cartas, una amistad y un destino. ¿Serán capaces de nuestro eternos mates estar juntos? Historia fuera del canon pero histórica con muchos cambios en la historia. Valorada T. abriré otro link M para las partes mas adultas. Feliz lectura y espero los reviews. Cap 1 corregido


Capítulo 1

En silencio Thomas Bennet fue recibido en la casa de cuidad retirando sus ropas exteriores, camino desde el vestíbulo de la gran casa subiendo por las escaleras y llegar hasta el ala familiar.

Parado freten a las puertas dobles irguió su postura, mentalmente se recordó: _la espalda recta, hombros atrás, pecho afuera, cabeza alta_. Tomo una respiración y coloco la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta girándola y abriendo la cerradura en su paso empujando suavemente la misma. La puerta cedió sin rechinar lo que indicaba el buen cuidado de la aman de llaves. Al entrar tomo nota de la habitación. Era amplia y olía a ese olor propio de las personas mayores como talco de bebe, con especias y un poco de cuero viejo y orina. La habitación estaba a oscuras debidos que las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo que una vez en el pasado eran borgoñas hoy un poco pálido su color pero limpias de eso no tenia duda estaban cerradas sobre los ventanales para evitar que el calor saliera. En el margen derecho de la habitación una gran chimenea recubierta con piedra de mármol donde ardía un fuego bien cuidado con sus respectiva pantalla para el cuidado de no dispersarse las brazas del lugar. En el extremo izquierdo una cama con dosel cuyas cortinas están corridas dándole una sensación fantasmagórica al bulto que se encontraba dentro. Apenas se podían definir entre las llamas de la chimenea que danzaban diabólicamente entre las cortinas de tul.

A pesar de la situación a tomas la habitación siempre le había gustado era una verdadera habitación de caballero en colores borgoñas y beich. Combinados con el caoba de la madera y los tonos verde musgo de las alfombras con tonos claros en el tapizado de los escasos muebles y un escritorio con su silla, dos sofá de cuero y una mesa pequeña de caoba entre ellos. Era acogedora pero sin lujos excesivos.

Ahí en medio de esa cama un hombre cuyas carnes y fuerzas lo habían abandonado quedando solo un conjunto de pieles y huesos.

_Padre_

Thomas se estremeció ante la inmensidad de la situación ahí estaba Michael Bennet su padre. Un hombre que hace escasamente unos dos mese había compartido una semana a gusto.

Michael Bennet el patriarca de los Bennet era un hombre de unos 74 años de una contextura robusta y fuete, con un metro noventa de altura, unos 90 kilos, su cabello oscuro rizado salpicado de canas entre las sienes. Su progenitor y amigo.

Thomas había recibido hace dos días una carta de parte del abogado de la familia y corrió de Longbourn a la casa de la cuidad donde habitaba su pare solo para encontrarlo en ese estado.

Cuando el abogado le expreso por escrito que su padre lo quería ver y se encontraba enfermo esperaba encontrarlo en cama si pero nunca en un estado tal.

—Tom —una voz que ni el mismo reconocería si no viera que era su padre quien lo llamaba.

Camino sonámbulamente hasta la cama retirando la cortina y quedando totalmente en shock, su padre estaba más muerto que vivo y esa realidad lo dejo mudo y torpe.

—Padre— pero su padre quedo atrapado en un quejido por lo que se aclaro la garganta —padre —dejando una leve reverencia propia de su afecto y respeto.

—Oh Tom — Thomas vio en su padre brillar las lagrimas contenida y atrapo su mano entre las de él fuertemente.

—Padre todo estará bien —dijo no sabía si para clamarlo a él o así mismos.

Su padre dio una mueca de sonrisa y apretó más su mano. —No hijo no hay tiempo para mí. — con una mueca y ligeramente señalando con la mano libre señalo al escritorio —Ve búscame un sobre en el escritorio.

Parecía inútil para Thomas tratar de entablar una conversación mundana y su padre odiaba tales protocolos. Por lo que fue acepto que lo dirigiera la conversación al punto de la reunión.

Mientras caminaba al escritorio sintió los ojos de su padre en la espalda

Mirándolo, detallándolo quizás memorizándolo no tenía idea que le pasaría por la cabeza a Michael Bennet.

Thomas detallo el escritorio inmaculado de sus padre y en el centro un sobre de cuero grade con apariencia de ser muy pesado. Que había pasado por alto cuando escruto la habitación.

Tomándolo y sintió sus verdadero peso dejando en evidencia que su conjetura era correcta, el sobre era realmente pesado, regreso a la cama arrastrado consigo una silla que no pertenecía al mobiliario de la habitación pero al aparece tenía el propósito de brindar algún asiento al compañero de habitación del moribundo.

El señor Benet verlo llegar le comento: —te acuerdas de la historia de tu tatarabuelo.

Tom lo miro sin comprender, pero asintió.

Su tatarabuelo Rhobin Bennet fue un hombre que creó una muy buena fortuna pero su hijo Charles Bennet resulto ser un fiasco. En la universidad jugo y gasto más dinero de lo que su padre le gustaría. Por lo que acudió a un amigo abogado muy cercano y creo la vinculación o mayorazgo. La misma constaba: Todos los bienes que formaban parte de los Bennet dentro de lo establecido por su tatarabuelo para el momento de la concepción del mayorazgo eran heredados indisolublemente por su heredero. Las condiciones para heredar se fijaron en que: al cumplimiento de los 25 años el mayor pasaba a tener la responsabilidad del patrimonio. En caso de no haber heredero masculino en la línea directa de sucesión el varón mayor siguiente en la línea ascendiente tomaría su lugar y al cumplir la edad establecida deberá adoptar el apellido del vínculo en caso de no poseerlo. También se establece en caso de no poder tomar los bienes motivado a su propia vinculación o mayorazgo pasara al siguiente varón con las mimas condiciones. El mismo en si era una garantía. No podía ser hipotecado ni cedido a alguien que no fuera de la línea a suceder masculina tal como muchas familias de caballeros.

—Hijo hace una generación se aplico una nueva clausula. Tu abuelo— suspiro —en el momento de que tuve a tu hermana y tu madre su puso mal, — quedo en silencio tomando aire y descansando — pensado en que no podría tener otro hijo y mucho menos un varón quiso proteger la propiedad y a tu hermana en el proceso. Esa clausula agrega que el mayorazgo pasara igual pero este deberá casarse. Pero no con cualquiera si no tomaría por esposa a la hija del varón Bennet.

Tomas quedo estático su primogénita era una hija pero él no tenía ganas de casarla con nadie su Jane apenas tenía año y medio.

Ahora también estaba la cuestión France estaba en sus último trimestre de embarazo pudiendo ser varón y olvidarse de la vinculación.

—Padre tendré un varón— dijo con convicción. No había pasado en vano por las habladurías de la cuidad aunque aparentaba no escuchar las amigas de su mujer decían que tenía el típico embarazo de varón.

El viejo Bennet tenía una debilidad por la apuesta. Para él no era necesario firmar papeles una palabra de caballero valía.

—Que apuestas

— ¿Como padre?– pregunto el joven Bennet verdaderamente en estado de shock aquí su padre casi mas muerto que vivo y pretendía lanzarle el guante

—Dime ya he tirado el guante. Dime— exigió apretando la mano que aun no liberaba

Después de unos segundos o eran minutos dependiendo para el que lo viera dijo —Si es varón rompe la vinculación

¿Si es hembra? —apelo su padre

— ¿Dime tú viejo que quieres?, ya sabemos el destino de la hembra así que no entiendo adonde va esto. —Tomas Bennet se decía ser un hombre de mucha inteligencia pero su padre lanzo una apuesta sin verdaderas bases de reto alguno.

—Si es varón, rompemos la vinculación, pero si es hembra se llamara Elizabeth y en caso de que no tengas varón ella se casara con Collins.

Suspiro sabía que si era hembra había la posibilidad indudable que una de sus hijas se casara con el heredero de su hermana pero la fijación inmediata de este compromiso estaba más allá de él.

Miro astutamente a su progenitor que se veía cada vez más gris o verde. Realmente el viejo estaba mal. Sería su cabeza también afectada.

—No estoy loco refunfuño el viejo Bennet tal como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, soltando la mano de su hijo en un tirón.

El asunto aquí era que no entendía la razón de esta apuesta. Su padre le exigía que su segunda hija se casara con el heredero de Collins hipotéticamente hablando ya que tenían toda la esperanza de ser varón.

—Padre realmente no veo la necesidad

La cara amarga de Bennet dijo no estar desacuerdo

— ¿Estas echándote para atrás?— reto el viejo de algo que estaba seguro su hijo como el no dejaba pasar un buen reto. De ahí toda la cuestión no se dijo así mismo maldición tenía que hacer que su hijo aceptara por el bien de todos

—Padre dime ¿qué quieres realmente?

Sin obtener respuesta a sus interrogante su padre dio una nueva orden —Abre el sobre

Este juego de andar en círculos lo tenía mareado por lo que lo abrió y dejo caer los papeles que contenía. Entre ellos había varios sobres sellados de diferentes tamaños dos pequeños que parecían ser cartas cerradas con el sello de los Bennet. Donde cada uno tenía el nombre de sus hijos uno para él y el otro su hermana.

También estaba otro sobre grande y pesado y supuso que era el testamento. Unos pergaminos sueltos donde detallaba el inmobiliario completo de la herencia de los Bennet.

Y otra carta pero de sello distinto y abierta.

Su padre le dio ligeramente la espalda y le dijo —Léela.

Tomas abrió la carta abierta y lo que leyó no le gusto. Fulminado con la mirada a su pare.

—Siempre la apuesta ¿no?— aunque lo hizo en pregunta no fue realmente una era una cuestión de hecho

—Si, lo siento pero debes cumplirla— con voz cansina

—Así que tengo que aceptar lo anterior para cumplir esta

—Si

—Maldita sea —grito —acepto pero espero que te pudras padre no te lo perdonare —rumiando maldiciones a su padre salió dando un portazo sin dar ni una mirada atrás.

_Que dios lo ayudara para que fuera un varón._

Entre las oscuridades de la habitación estaba un bulto que no sería apreciado por la escasa luz de la habitación. Los caballeros creían estar solos pero para su desgracia tenía audiencia muy perspicaz.

Era de conocimiento público que los sirvientes hacían cotilleo a las espaladas de sus amos, esta práctica era muy común para desgracias de todos. Pero en una casa como la de los Bennet donde se les brindaba el debido respeto y apoyo a los sirvientes eso debería ser imposible, ya que ellos protegían con absoluta devoción a los patrones.

Pero en ese caso no. Ya que el mismo intruso fue puesto ahí con la única función de oír todo.

Dos días después el funcionario se paseaba por las sombras dándose cita en un lugar apartado de la ciudad. Un barrio no de mejor calidad pero tampoco de peor. Entre las sombras se coló a la casa por la puerta de servicio ya que para los ojos de esa casa no era un total extraño, es más pertenecía a la cuadrilla de esa casa.

Por los pasillos escasamente iluminados llego a unas puertas dobles y toco. Cuando se le dio admisión entro.

La habitación en la que entro era definitivamente un despacho de un hombre en colores oscuros, olía a cigarro, cuero, un poco de moho y licor. Ahí en medio de la pequeña habitación que fungía como despacho del caballero estaba un escritorio de madera pesada pero nada elegante más bien tosco y sencillo. Lleno de algunos pergaminos, tinta, plumas y algunos libros de contabilidad.

—Señor— dijo el hombre dando una leve inclinación aunque el hombre no lo vio ya que estaba de espalda mirando fijamente por la ventana y se mantuvo en esa posición escuchando el informe del sirviente bien pagado. El espía le conto del nueva clausula e incluso la apuesta de los señores y el hombre sonrió en la oscuridad.


End file.
